


My best bro

by connyinthemaze



Category: Bamberg Chaos Alliance
Genre: Bute the're bros so, It's about two of my friends whom I decided had a thing for each other, M/M, No Homo, This sucks and I doubt anyone will ever read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyinthemaze/pseuds/connyinthemaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas and Clemens secretly always felt for each other. Can enough alcohol make them confess their brolove (no homo)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best bro

The place was crowded. He couldn’t go anywhere without stepping one someone’s foot or accidentally pushing people aside so they spilled their drinks and gave him a furious glare. The couches were either occupied by drunk people or snogging couples, so Clemens just stood there, a glass of blueberry wine in his hands, and watched the other people. He hated this party. He didn’t want to go in the first place anyway, but his friends had dragged him here, to this place full of hipsters and stoners. And they had of course left him alone after half an hour to either hit on the girls with messy buns and their granny’s jackets, or go talk about gentrification with the guys, who were all wearing full beards and ugly shirts.  
The music was loud, some kind of lyrics that didn’t make sense to Clemens at all, and probably not even to the people who wrote this stuff down. He sighed, finished his wine and went to the bar to get another glass, or maybe even a whole bottle. At least the drinks are good, he thought to himself. It was hard work to get to the table where all sorts of alcoholic beverages were placed, he accidentally touched at least 5 different butts (not that he’d complain) and almost slipped on a puddle of vodka.  
‘Hey man! Didn’t know you’re still here, we thought we lost you!’ a voice said right next to his ear all of a sudden. Clemens turned around and saw Jonas, who seemed pretty drunk already, holding a bottle of rum in his hand. ‘Yeah, no. You know, didn’t want to be a bitch. But the later the evening the more I consider to just… go. This here is absolutely not my cup of tea.’ Clemens said with an excusing smile. Jonas looked at him with a wide grin, ‘Clemens, why, do you think, am I drunk as a sailor.’ Clemens couldn’t help but smile at this good-humored, beardy face that he had learned to love after the two of them had met in first semester. ‘Wanna leave and go somewhere else? This music is making me sick.’ Jonas asked. ‘Sure’ Clemens replied immediately. Jonas put the bottle of rum into his sleeve and together they fought their way through the crowd to the door.  
The cold air hit them like a blow to the face. Everything was silent, except for two girls, of whom one just did her best to hold the other’s hair, while the other one gagged and spat loudly, murmuring “ ‘M nod zad drunk, really…’ before she emptied her stomach on the sidewalk.  
‘So’, Jonas asked, ‘let’s go to my place. I still got one-’ he looked at the bottle-shaped bulge in his sleeve, and his face lightened up, ‘…two bottles of rum. We can work with that.’ And off to Jonas’ place, they were. On the way Jonas talked a lot, as he always did, and Clemens said ‘yeah’, ‘right’ or ‘m-hm’ every now and then so it wouldn’t seem like he wasn’t listening. After half an hour they arrived at the dormitory where Jonas was living and went up the stairs to his room. Clemens sat down on the bed; his head dizzy, and waited until Jonas had poured the cheap rum into two mugs. His thoughts wandered, he thought about how he had met Jonas, their first hangover together and all the other times they had had a good time. He thought about Jonas face, his thick, black hair that grew on his face, head and chest, his slender arms and broad shoulders, his- A loud rattle and a few murmured curses brought Clemens back to his senses. Noticing not only he had stared at his friend’s rear end for who knows how long, he now saw fragments of a mug scattered all over the floor and immediately got up to help Jonas cleaning up the mess.  
They had to be cautious not to cut themselves on the splinters of porcelain, which wasn’t that easy at this level of drunkenness, but they somehow managed to do it. Collecting the fragments in his left hand, Clemens said ‘At least the mug was empty, imagine if-‘ and his voice left him. They had worked absent-minded and so he didn’t notice that Jonas face had come closer to his. Now they just sat there, their noses not an inch apart and stared blankly at each other until Clemens could suddenly feel his toes again, coughed a little and got up to throw what had once been a mug into the bin.  
But it didn’t go quite as he had imagined. He knew that Jonas stood behind him without looking, and suddenly, he didn’t have control over his body anymore, because two big hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, he couldn’t resist, Jonas was too strong, and he didn’t want to resist, either. Having just become aware of this fact, he felt another thing, the hands left his shoulders, grabbed his face instead and within the glimpse of an eye, their lips touched.  
Clemens obedient leaned in to the kiss, his eyes closed. They kissed long and intensely, and on some point, the other man’s tongue found a way into his mouth and a deep moan left Clemens’ throat. He could feel his pants growing tighter around the crotch, and the sensation he felt in his abdomen spread inside his whole body, it was a feeling as if there was thick fog around is brain, fog in the colors of the sunset… 

 

He felt hot, his cheeks were flushed with pink and he was sure his hair was really messy. Jonas lay next to him, panting and smiling, their clothes were scattered all over the floor and Clemens could feel a strange warmth within his chest. He knew it, had known it all the time, that there was more than just friendship between them.  
It was all clear now. They weren’t friends. They weren’t even best friends. They had definitely moved on to the next stage.  
They were bros now.  
In this moment, Jonas turned his head around and kissed Clemens’ forehead and said ‘Clemens, you know, there is something I wanted to tell you.’  
‘Say it.’ Clemens whispered with a husky voice.  
Jonas eyes were so deep and beautiful. He parted his wonderful lips that had only twenty minutes ago given Clemens such pleasure, and he said it.  
‘You’re my best bro, bro. No homo though.’  
And Clemens could feel his heart skip a beat. This was, what true happiness felt like.  
And he fell asleep in the arms of his straight bro. 

 

The End


End file.
